Control Sequence Origins/Siegfried Origins Ep 3/Transcript
-Control Sequence Origins- -Siegfried's Origins Verse 1- ---- Minisode 3: The Child of Destruction (Pt 2) Dripping water in the night, the gems of water pelt the earth bellow, Siegfried stares out a window watching the liquid seep noisily. Growing tired of the silence, and the feeling of hate eminating from that older boy Nex, he speaks to break the quiet night. Siegfried: (Sighs and then shakes his head) Is my presence really that troublesome to you…? Why do you hate me…? After about 30 minutes of neither talking to the other, a question finally comes from the blue haired boy, causing Nex's expression to contort once more. As he opened his mouth to respond his eyes quickly dart away and he lets off a frusterated groan. Nex: … (Sighs as he buries his head on the headrest of the chair) Look. I, I don’t hate you, you didn’t really do anything...its just… Nex struggles to find words, seeing Siegfried’s expression he becomes annoyed and averts his gaze further. Everything annoyed him it didn’t matter what it was, everything since the time that he’d received the grimoire anyway. Siegfried: Its just…? (Frowns as he shifts his footing) You clearly must hate me for being here… Even though I haven’t done anything to you… Nex: I said I didn’t hate you, (looks directly at him with a scowl) and stop staring at me with those eyes its pissing me off. Why don’t you -- (Catches his words and turns his gaze down biting his tongue) ... Nex: It isn’t your fault… its just me. Nex finally replies after looking back up. Nex: I feel hate to everything, no matter what it is. I’ve been that way ever since I got stuck with this power. Siegfried: Your power causes you to hate everything, but… you don’t seem to be the type to just hate everything for no reason. Nex: ... Siegfried: I may be a kid, but even I can easily tell you’re not that type of person. Eyes blinking in slight confusion, Nex quickly shook his head. The comment caught him off guard, evident by his expression as he answers the blue haired boy. Nex: (Growls as he turns his attention back to him with a glare) Hey where the hell do you get off.--tch, you don’t know a thing. So don’t pretend like you can tell what kind of person I am just by looking. (Closes his eyes and his scowl vanishes as his eyes go to the side) Nex pauses as he lets off a sigh. Nex: And yet that’s accurate… I have I guess, reasons for hating people and most everything. That hate is something I have to deal with, but you’re right I don’t have a reason to hate you. Since you’re not gonna leave...I guess I’ll have to get used to you. Siegfried: (Smirks as he stares curiously at him with a shrug) You know… you act like you’re not so easy to read, but all someone has to do is take one look at you, and can easily read your emotions. (Blinks shaking his head) Nex: '... (''To himself as his sharp eyes go to the side in thought) Have I really let my guard slip that much...? I guess ever since I've been with Imyo, I have calmed down... Siegfried pauses lost in thought. '''Siegfried: You’re a bit different from the people i’ve known before, yet I don’t feel the same kind of hate from you as I did them. That's how I can tell your hatred of me isn’t genuine at all. I myself have reasons to hate everyone as well, as all i’ve ever known is being scorned and hated… (looks up with determined eyes as he clenches his hands slightly) B-but I don’t want to be that way simply because of how I was treated. Nex: (To himself) For a kid he’s perceptive as hell… I get an odd feeling from him too. (tilts his head down in slight thought) S-stop starin like that. I get it... but, I guess you have a point there, if all you’ve known is hate you’ll probably end up the same way. He runs a hand through his wild hair and turns his gaze up trying to think of what to say. Nex: I can’t really control my own hate, but, I dunno, (Glances back down, removing his hand from his head with stare filled with thought) I guess its a “good” thing that you don’t want to be one of those people… and I know that Imyo won't treat you with any hate, he’s a rare kind of person… Siegfried: He’s kind hearted and a nice person, Imyo doesn’t give me any bad feelings at all. In fact he’s been nothing, but nice and very protective of me. (Smiles) I don’t think he’d be the type to treat anyone with hate. Nex: You’ll be fine with him, but I don’t get along with people… (Looks away) So don’t follow me around or expect us to be friends. (closes his eyes as he thinks to himself) I don’t want to go through that pain again, I’ve been through it too many times. (sighs) Siegfried wouldn't understand what it had been like to become close to someone and then have it torn apart, he'd expirienced it one too many times for his liking. True that the young azure hair had known cruelty of the world, he'd yet to expirience the pains of losing something dear. It was a pain Nex wished on no one. Nex: Sides I do things better alone anyway, Imyo is just helping me get ready to eventually go down my own road. Siegfried: Whatever you say, Nex… (Shrugs) I definitely won’t follow you around or expect us to be friends. (laughs) Sides who wants to be friends with a jerk like you. Nex: Hah. No one, (looks back at him with a mocking glint in his eyes) just like no one would want to be friends with an annoying blue haired halfpint like you. (Gets up from the chair) speakin’ of...azure blue hair, how the hell did you end up with that? Siegfried: My hair? (Looks at him curiously shrugging) I don’t recall how my hair got this way… It wasn’t always azure blue, but I don’t remember how, (scratches his head) Its been this color for a while now. Nex: (Folds his arms and sighs) Okay then...doesn’t really matter I guess. To be fair, Nex wasn't one to talk, he had three tones of color in his hair. Imyo: (Offscreen) Nex isn’t growling or yelling so I guess you two seem to have taken a friendly shine, if only a little. Nex: (Eyes open wide hearing the voice before he turns around surprised to see Imyo) W-what the hell when’d you come back...and no I haven’t, (frowns) he’s… an annoying little blue haired kid. Imyo: (Laughs hearing him and walks over to Siegfried) Well, you two will have to get used to each other. We’re gonna be here for quite awhile. Siegfried: (Smiles and nods looking at Imyo) I suppose, if you say so Imyo I’ll have to get along with this jerk. (stretches) Although… maybe we can deal with that later, after I eat something! Rolling his eyes at the comment, Nex turns his attention back at Imyo who'd responded to Siegfried's loud childish cry of excitement for food. Imyo: (Smiles) Yeah you’re probably starving, imagine we have to share the food now huh Nex? You should probably eat with us as well. Nex: (Grumbles as he stretches and walks forward) Yeah yeah fine… I’ll eat too. Imyo: Beef stew it is then more than enough to feed all of us. Siegfried: B-beef stew? That sounds amazing! Its one of my favorite dishes! Imyo: No kidding? Well then, lets get it going. (Walks away to the kitchen as Nex sighs shaking his head with the faintest of grins) Nex: (To himself) Something tells me I’m going to have to deal with this kid for a while. But in an odd way, I don’t completely hate the idea. Siegfried brushed Nex off following in behind Imyo to the kitchen, bouncing excitedly at the thought of a good home cooked meal of beef stew. As Nex watches him circle here and there, he rubs his head and has to restrain the idea of grabbing him by his hair just so he'd stop. Nex: (closes his eyes with a open scowl) Stop. bouncing. Seriously… Imyo: (Offscreen as Siegfried gains a michivious grin) Ah he’s not doing any harm. Siegfried: Hey Imyo… if Nex is going to be mean, c-can I have his portions as compensation? Nex: (Gains a blank, confused look after his scowl disappears) What? Are you insane, Imyo wouldn-- Imyo: Sure, he rarely sits to eat anyway, if there’s anything left he can have that. Nex: What?! (steps ahead and over to the counter and slams his hands down on the surface in objection) Hey, Hell no! I want to eat too dammit. Imyo: (Stirs the food, steam wafting around) You never seemed this interested before in Beef stew, I couldn't ever get you to sit for meals. Nex: Well I just...(Throws his head back as he frowns in rare sheepishness his eyes focused elsewhere) I'm hungry today. And... Imyo: Then let the boy have his fun, he’s not bringing any harm Nex. Nex: …(rolls his eyes and sighs) Okay, fine. Siegfried: (Grins walking up to the counter) I can’t wait to eat… Ugh, after all that walking its a wonder i’m not dead from starvation… Imyo: Wouldn’t want that… this will fill you up nicely. As he preps the stew Nex grumbles and sits in one of the stools, but the scent of the food did calm him. It wasn’t too long before it had been prepared and the warm steam wafts up to the ceiling, filling the air with the scent of cooked meat, making even Nex realize his hunger. The young Siegfried’s eyes wide with delight as Imyo pours some into two bowls and takes them to a table, Siegfried following him every step before he sets it down and gives it to him. Imyo: There you go kiddo, enjoy it. Nex follows as well after getting back up hurrying to his own chair he Nex: … Yeah thanks Imyo. Hey don’t eat it all you hear me? (glances at Siegfried with a clear frown of warning) we rarely get food like this. Despite the harsh glare and loud tone from Nex, Siegfried couldn't find himself focusing on anything but the dish in front of him. Perhaps he could get used to this after all, sure Nex was rough but he wasn't looking at him with scorn every five seconds, and Imyo had been willing to give him a home. Things were finally beginning to look up for the young boy, who would take this over his previous life any day of the week. Drug out of his thoughts by the scent of food, he gives a happy smile that you'd only catch in these peaceful times. Siegfried: (To himself) Maybe this isn’t a bad place as I thought it was… Well things here look like they’ll be lively, but first… time to eat. If I finish first I can get seconds before Nex! (Outloud with a grin) Thanks for the meal! 'End Minisode ' ---- Next Ep ---- Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript Category:Transcript